Hobbies
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Kakashi has a lot of hobbies… one of them being to occupy and satisfy his current female temptress, Sakura Haruno. KakaSaku. XD
1. The Devious Shinobi

**Hobbies**

Kakashi has a lot of hobbies… one of them being to occupy and satisfy his current female temptress, Sakura Haruno. WARNING: Kakasaku-ness!

**A/N:** So, I was watching episode three all over again and when Kakashi was introducing himself… I thought heck! You have a lot of hobbies eh? And I gave birth to this horrible idea… And so I thought, I'll contribute my rubbish to the entire world! (Ahem) And uh… here it is…

**NOTE: Well, Sakura is currently at the sweet age of fifteen! This story is set in the time after the Kakashi team's first time seeing Sasuke. Kakashi is currently in the hospital, still recovering and the rest is explained… (By the way… Sakura is devious… very devious…)**

--

The book was definitely getting there. It was reaching… THE CLIMAX. Kakashi snickered. The book was well written so far, as expected from its author, Jiraiya. Was Kakashi enjoying it? '_Heck yes, I am!'_

Kakashi was just snickering at the latest joke from the novel when…

"Kakashi-sensssseeeeeiiii!" a sing-song voice called.

Jumping, Kakashi almost dropped 'Icha Icha Tactics' and felt his palms sweat and shake.

_She _had arrived.

"Uh, ohayo… Sakura…" Kakashi mumbled, sweat-dropping.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. Following routine, Sakura headed to the flower vase at the side-table and replaced the old flowers with new ones that from the look of it had been freshly picked by hand. Sakura hummed a tune as she organised the flowers into a neat order whilst each flower compliment another.

Through the whole flower-ordering process, she was quite aware that Kakashi's eye was on her; watching her every move. She swayed slightly, here and there, in time with the tune she was humming, smiling mischievously all the while.

Kakashi noticed her hips swaying and sweat-dropped. "Ano… uh… Sakura… what are you doing?" he asked, alarmed and disturbed.

"Eh?" Sakura said without turning to her teacher. "I'm arranging the flowers." She smirked deviously.

"I see that but… ano… uh… why are you swaying your hips…?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of uncertainty in whether or not that question was sensible enough.

Sakura spun around to face Kakashi, a grin on her face as she blushed and feigned a giggle. "Ne, Kakashiii-senseeiii, you pervert!" she joked, laughing loudly as she waved her hand at him..

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Ahahah…" he laughed weakly. '_Nani? What? You were the one swaying your hips in a way that you shouldn't have been… ugh, my eye has been soiled… shouldn't have watched like that…'_ Kakashi put a hand to his face. "Sakura… why do you come here every morning…?"

"To change the flowers!" Sakura answered brightly, a smile playing her lips.

"Oh, really? Then why do you also come every afternoon…?"

"To check the flowers!"

"…and every evening…?"

"To see whether or not you'll need new flowers the next day!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped even further and he stared at Sakura, his expression being one of disbelief. _'This girl… is unbelievable… to come up with the lamest answers like that…'_ Then an idea occurred to Kakashi and he matched Sakura's previous smirk. He could play the same game, if not only to tease her but perhaps to pass the time. Being secluded in a hospital bed did not have many advantages. "So, I guess, this whole time you didn't come to check up on me… you seem to value a vase of flowers more than me…" he sighed, upsettingly, closing his eyes and hanging his head in a devastated pose.

Sakura blushed, realising her mistake. The pressure built upon her from that statement. She sweat-dropped as she stammered and waved her arms around wildly, "Eto… um… ano… uh… I… I REALLY LIKE YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed out, so loudly that the entire hospital shook and the next two buildings would've been able to hear her shocking declaration.

A fly buzzed past…

Finally able to react after being stunned, Kakashi slammed his hand against Sakura's mouth and held it there, ignoring the tears forming in her eyes from the stinging pain. Perspiration poured down from Kakashi's forehead. He had _not_ been expecting that answer.

"Sa…Saku…ra…" Kakashi managed to stammer, fear, horror and shock still numbing him.

Sakura could feel his hand, which was clamped over her mouth, tremble. Her eyes widen in shock as she realised that Kakashi was fearful and unsure what to do next because of her… because of what she had said…

Gently, she pulled Kakashi's hand away from her mouth and gave him a reassuring smile, one that she was not sure whether or not to feel relieved about herself. "Eto… um… don't worry, I wasn't lying about what I just said."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Kakashi replied his voice shaking slightly.

Speechless, Sakura simply stared at Kakashi whilst still holding his hand in both of hers. She squeezed his hand gently as she closed her eyes in thought. Of course, it was immoral to think of Kakashi in _that _way, but Sakura found that she couldn't help herself. She wasn't proud of her Lolita-complex but she couldn't stop it either. What she could do however…

Sakura opened her eyes and took a breath, "Kakashi-sensei, you worry too much. You're my sensei, so of course I'd _like_ you just as much as I like both Sasuke and Naruto. Team 7 is my extended family. I like everyone in my extended family." She said smoothly, smiling sweetly at her teacher.

For a moment, Kakashi simply stared at Sakura before he pulled his hand back and laughed nervously. "Of course you meant that! I mean you couldn't mean anything else…! I like you too, Sakura." Kakashi replied, returning Sakura's smile.

Sakura felt her heart squeeze and the next moment the ceiling was moving and the floor slipped from under her feet and her head collided with the floor.

"OH MY--! SAKURA! WHAT'S WRONG?" cried Kakashi as he attempted to wrench off the hospital covers.

Abruptly, Sakura was on her feet laughing off the immense pain in her throbbing head. "Hah, hah! I'm great, I'm good! I'm all right, really!" she lied, trying to ease Kakashi back under the hospital covers. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. You should rest now, I'm just going to go now… I have to meet up with Sai, Naruto and Yamato-taichou… ja matte ne!" Sakura said hurriedly before dashing out of the room.

"Okay… that was bizarre…" Kakashi muttered aloud to the empty room.

As Sakura raced out of the hospital, heart pounding, she brainstormed. She was going to have to change Kakashi's mind. She was going to change the word 'like' to something else. Smiling to herself, she slowed to a light jog.

Kakashi had said earlier to Naruto that he'd train him. If that was true, Sakura's opportunity would be then.

--

Bah humbug! Anyways, um… my first Naruto fic and it's a KakaSaku…! Heh, well review and I'll definitely update!


	2. The Unmarried Man

**Hobbies**

Kakashi has a lot of hobbies… one of them being to occupy and satisfy his current female temptress, Sakura Haruno. WARNING: KakaSaku-ness!

**A/N:** Oh wow, it's been a VERY long time since the last chapter was uploaded (around 2 years!) and I've only just decided to update... XD!! I'm a wonderful person. (I kid, I kid! XD) So anyways, let's continue! D Remember, humour before romance children, humour before romance... XD (Yeah, I'm Australian, we spell it that way. XD)

-

The only thing that was sensible for Kakashi to do whilst waiting for Naruto to complete the first level of his training was to of course, read _Icha Icha Tactics_ and chuckle and comment "so brilliant" or "I never would've thought of that" at every joke in the book. Of course, this moment of contentment did not last long. It never did, ever since Naruto began training.

"Ohayoooo, Kakashi-senseiiii!" called a voice from behind him.

Kakashi froze and began to perspire. It was about to begin again. _'Oh the horrors of being an unmarried man...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he wept mentally. He turned slowly, forcing a smile although that was pointless seeing as he always wore a mask. "Ohayo... Sakura..." A muscle in his cheek appeared to have a spasm as he greeted a beaming Sakura whose smile, as was the norm, blinded him.

"Aahhh, Kakashi-sensei, what a _beautiful_ day!" Sakura announced, smiling brightly.

Sweat dropping, Kakashi shielded his eye not wanting to have to permanently lose it. "Uh... Sakura, the whiteness is extreme. I think I need to recuperate, please refrain from speaking now. Or smiling," Kakashi added as Sakura had ceased speaking but had deemed it suitable to continue smiling at him in a painfully bright way. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. When he had been released from the hospital, he believed that his troubles with Sakura and her constant visits would cease and that he would not be troubled any further. Yet of course, this had only been wishful thinking.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Sakura, reaching back into the bag she always carried around with her. She rummaged through it for a while before finding what she was looking for and pulling it out, holding it out towards Kakashi with both hands. "I made you some lunch!" she said, smiling sweetly.

Mentally, Kakashi had died and his soul had escaped out of his mouth. Physically, the muscle in his cheek was having another spasm as he forced a grateful smile onto his face. "Uh, thank you very much Sakura. That's very kind of you..." he mumbled as he reached out with shaky hands and took the box of food praying silently that she would not force him to consume any of its contents. He knew from previous experiences that to eat any of Sakura's cooking was fatal.

Glancing up, he noticed that Sakura was staring at him intently and gulped. She was expecting him to eat a bit of the lunch. Deciding that it was best to avoid the danger of dying, Kakashi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to prevent an unwanted and early demise. "Well... it's a lovely morning, isn't it Sakura?" he asked, glancing around himself quickly, calculating how fast he would need to run to escape the younger shinobi. His eye narrowed as he estimated the distance he was from the safety of his home, somewhere that the pink-haired female before him, dared not to lurk about for some reason unknown to him. Yes, dashing away quickly for his house seemed like a very appealing option to the silver-haired jounin at the moment.

"Oh yes, it is a very pleasant day today!" Sakura said brightly, smiling charmingly without revealing her unusually sparkly teeth. "Kakashi-seennseeii," she began in her sing-song voice, clapping her hands together as if she had just realised something. "You must be working extremely hard to train Naruto."

Glancing back at her and still calculating the dangers of a failed escape attempt, Kakashi forced out another nervous laugh, waving his hand about in modesty as he shook his head. "Ahh, no, not at all, in fact, I would ever dare to say that Yamato-kun is working far harder than I am at the moment."

He noticed that she was eyeing the lunchbox in his hands once more and gulped, realising that if he did not escape now, he would have no other opportunity as she would most likely pressure him enough to stupidly take a bite from the life-threatening lunch she had prepared him. He wondered why he had decided to remain single for so long, sobbing mentally at his misfortune.

Suddenly, the earth below them shook as Naruto separated the waterfall as part of his training and Kakashi was thankful of the brief interruption. He was not, however, thankful that the earth shook so violently and abruptly that both he and his pupil fell forward, their heads colliding and causing a cry to issue from both of them.

"Gees, Naarruuttooo!" Sakura growled, clenching her fists as she directed a glare at him. She stopped however when she noticed the split waterfall, her eyes widening in amazement. "Whoa... amazing..." she mumbled, unable to look away from the awe-filled sight before her.

It was then that Kakashi realised as the only opportunity he had to rid himself of the death-inducing meal clutched in his hands and hurriedly, he pretended to fall forward slightly, allowing the lunch box to conveniently slip out of his hands, letting out his breath in feigned surprise. "Oh no!" he cried lamely as the box clattered on the floor, the contents spilling.

Sakura's head snapped in his direction and silence fell over the two as she stared at the remains of the lunch she had prepared for her sensei.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Sakura, but it seems that from the sudden tremor in the earth, I was unable to keep a firm grip on the box and it slipped from my fingers as I fell forward!" Kakashi dramatised, placing a hand against his forehead in feigned devastation.

The silence continued.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura began quietly, provoking her teacher to look up at the expression on her face.

He had not been expecting to see her fists clenched and a vein popping out on her forehead, her eyebrow twitching convulsively as flames of extreme anger seemed to engulf her, her eyes blazing.

"That's a lie, isn't it?" she asked in a dangerously low voice, slowly bringing her fist up.

Kakashi sweat dropped. He knew very well of the skills that Sakura had learnt from the Fifth Hokage, especially of the vicious taijutsu she had adopted from her master. "Erm... uh... well, it's not entirely a lie..."

As quick as a flash, Kakashi was on his feet and running towards the only place he knew would be safe away from the female shinobi who was now chasing madly after him; his home after all, was the only place of refuge he knew.

"Kaaakkaasshiii-sseennsseeeiii!" Sakura growled as she chased after him. "Pay for that meal, it cost a lot to make!" she yelled, shaking her fist. "A real shinobi should never run away!"

"A real shinobi escapes death to face another day!" Kakashi called over his shoulder, never slowing his pace, knowing that the instant he did so, he would then have to say goodbye to the unfortunately short life he had lived.

Kakashi had decided since the beginning of Naruto's training that it was tough being an unmarried man. He calculated that there was still two kilometres or so to his house and wept mentally, noting that Sakura was not slowing down either and was determined to catch him. Yes, a very tough life for the unmarried man indeed.

-

A/N: Not sure if that makes up for the long amount of time it took for me to update. Hopefully you liked it...? Please leave a review if you did!


End file.
